Run IV Correr 4
by Rincon-kun
Summary: Drabble. Lugar y momento al azar. Tómenlo como gusten. ¿Corriendo de nuevo, no es así? Esa persona entenderá. Para Kuro666. Traducción al español y edición de Run IV en inglés , tmb mío


_Quédate cerca…_

_No te alejes de mi lado…_

_Quiero sentir tu respiración, percibir tu esencia…_

_No podría soportar tu ausencia; la carencia de ti en mi aire me marea…_

_Por favor, créeme y mantenme cerca…_

Sentir semejante dependencia por alguien no es saludable.

-Acostúmbrate a ello- dijo Kanda, tan frío como siempre y se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-Eres tan malo, Yuu…- contestó Rabi, sonriendo débilmente, pero seguía caminando detrás de él. –No puedes pedirme algo así…

-¿Quieres que te obligue entonces?- susurró el otro, peligrosamente. Un sonido agudo se escuchó, lo cual significaba que Mugen estaba desenfundada y lista para usarse.

Aún así, siguieron caminando.

-Puedes intentarlo…- el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros. –Pero no creo que haga mucha diferencia…

-¿Quieres ver que sí?- insistió el exorcista del cabello largo, pero siguió sin hacer nada.

-Sé que podrías hacerlo… Eres Yuu, después de todo- el ojiverde se encogió de hombros de nuevo. –No necesitas que un corazón te diga que es _descorazonado _el amenazar a alguien que está intentando acercarse _amistosamente _a ti… Sólo los cortarías en pedazos si se te da la gana. Lo cual me hace preguntarme…- comenzó, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose con lentitud sobre sus labios mientras lo decía –…si realmente quieres herirme por hacer un movimiento tan arriesgado.

-Por supuesto que quiero…- dijo Kanda y la sonrisa de Rabi se amplió.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?- preguntó, burlón. –¿Entonces por qué no estás cortándome el cuello de una vez?

Ambos se detuvieron. Kanda se dio la vuelta de nuevo y miró fijamente el único ojo de verde esmeralda del otro. Rabi sintió cómo esa mirada perforadora lo congelaba, pero no dijo nada. Sólo se estremeció pero intentó que no se notara.

-No pruebes tu suerte, bastardo.- el joven japonés frunció el entrecejo con fuerza. Pero siguió sin levantar a Mugen. –Deberías de estar feliz de que no tengo ganas de asesinar a nadie ahora… Si fuera así, ya estarías en el piso, muriendo desangrado.

Rabi parpadeó, tranquilo y luego sonrió. Los ojos de Kanda se endurecieron ante esta repentina reacción.

-Entonces siéntete libre de hacerlo cuando quieras.- Rabi se explicó. –Si no te tengo a ti, entonces no puedo esperar que nada más haga que mi vida valga la pena…

Kanda frunció más el ceño después de un momento de debilidad en el que permitió mostrarse sorprendido.

-No seas tan dramático- espetó, al tiempo que desenvainaba a su adorada katana de nuevo. –No digas estupideces, conejo idiota… No voy a manchar la cuchilla de Mugen con tu sucia sangre sólo por un estúpido capricho tuyo…- estaba a punto de darse la vuelta de nuevo pero Rabi lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca con firmeza.

-No me crees, ¿verdad?- preguntó Rabi. Un _chih _conocido sobremanera llegó hasta él. –No me crees…- cambió su pregunta a una afirmación.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, idiota?- contestó Kanda, sonriendo con malicia. –Ni siquiera eres alguien legítimo aquí. Sólo estás de paso. ¿Cómo demonios quieres que te crea o que tome esto en serio si, para cuando me dé cuenta, ya te habrás ido y me dejarás solo?- dejó escapar una única, breve y amarga risita.

¿Le estaba reprochando…y no habían comenzado nada aún? Vaya, Yuu realmente era rápido y no sólo en el campo de batalla, lo cual era decir algo.

-¿Así que sí te importa? ¿Sí me am…?- la palabra clave fue cortada a la mitad por el espadachín de cabello oscuro.

-¿Quién dijo semejante porquería, bastardo?- Rabi lo observó y le sonrió, sincero.

-El bobo de Yuu lo hizo…- Kanda estuvo a punto de contestar con algunas palabrejas de su vasto repertorio cuando sintió que el joven más alto lo atraía a su cálido cuerpo y los labios de ambos se encontraron. Rabi presionaba con suavidad, tiernamente y el repentino beso duró sólo lo debido. Kanda ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de luchar para alejarlo o para ejercer resistencia. El chico del parche en el ojo miró de nuevo a los ojos del japonés y le dedicó una de sus más cálidas sonrisas.

-Hazlo de nuevo, bastardo, y estarás…- pero Rabi no lo dejó continuar con sus amenazas. Lo besó de nuevo y lo silenció. Kanda estaba todo tieso y pasmado, así que no lo golpeó ni lo pateó. El aprendiz de Bookman pensó que podría dejar que durara un poquito más…

Pero entonces, Yuu reaccionó y alejó al otro.

-Te…te voy…_te voy a matar…_-el pelirrojo sonrió amplia y brillantemente. Pellizcó una de las mejillas de Yuu y exclamó:

-¡Quiero verte intentarlo…!- y se dispuso a huir, tan rápido como pudo, para poner a salvo su cuello.

-¿QUIERES VER QUE PUEDO, _BAKA USAGI_?- y el chico asiático levantó su Mugen y comenzó a cazar a su presa como siempre terminaba haciéndolo.

Pero la sonrisa maliciosa apareció de nuevo en sus usualmente inexpresivos labios, donde la dulce presión del cobarde chico conejo, quien corría por su vida en ese momento, aún podía percibirse.

X X X

Cielos…creo que es la primera vez que hago algo similar: subir un fic en inglés y luego traducirlo al español. Siempre había querido hacerlo, pero la verdad es que la flojerita es flojerota en realidad XD Además, este es un fic pequeño, así que me dije: 'Ma, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué podría pasar, además de que nadie lo lea?´ No sé por qué, pero no hay muchas chicas de habla hispana que gusten del RaYu y francamente me pregunto por qué D: Es una linda pareja u.u Es mi pareja favorita al menos u.u

Así que _prove me wrong _acerca de la carencia del RaYu Love cuando lean esto o dejen su rewie o lo favoriteen XD *hace promoción de su trabajo todo _crappy_ *.

La verdad es que edité algunas cosas del fic en inglés en esta traducción, así que…no es exactamente igual. Y también me frustré porque los _puns _no funcionan igual XD Pero lo hice lo mejor que pude ^^; Ya me harán el favor de sus comentarios para ver qué puedo cambiar.

La dedicatoria sigue igual: va para Kuro666 por su cumpleaños el pasado 9 de abril. Pero no sé qué tanto pueda leer de esto XD

Como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

R&R~


End file.
